Episode 8
'"Book of Equivalence / Book of Connection" '''is the 8th episode of ''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, the ninth and tenth stories shown in the adaptation. It consists of Episode 07: The Straw Millionaire and Episode 08: Until Death Do Us Part. The first part of the episode comes down to Hugh and Dalian looking for Camilla, who is using a dangerous Phantom Book to barter for unknown reasons. The second part is a direct sequel of the first one, showing Armand asking for help due to a curse caused by his jealous fiancée Lianna and the Book of Connection.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. __TOC__ Summary Book of Equivalence A supposedly blonde man rings the doorbell of the Disward estate. Answering the door, Hugh is surprised by Camilla, who is wearing men’s clothing and a fake mustache. He chuckles when she sticks the fake mustache on Dalian’s face. The Biblioprincess tells Hugh to make some tea after seeing the breads Camilla brought. The latter mentions a second gift, but she’s distracted by the book on Dalian’s lap. It’s a catalogue of a long-ended auction. Dalian is examining a page depicting teddy bears, trying to hide how she finds them cute. Camilla seems interested in a specific toy, apparently Dalian’s favorite. She asks Hugh to give her anything. He presents her with a paper clip. Camilla says goodbye, leaving the hosts confused. Hugh and Dalian are called to The Perennial Wisdom to check what appears to be a Phantom Book. However, the owner discovers the book was sold by accident. He remembers the buyer as a woman with a mustache. Hugh drives to Camilla’s place with Dalian. Camilla probably has the Book of Equivalence. According to the Biblioprincess, its user can obtain anything through bartering. Questioning one of her servants, they learn that she left for Miss Margaret Wilson’s residence. Hugh notices the man is using his paper clip. The servant had given a broken pocket watch to Camilla in exchange for the item. Camilla is using a dangerous Phantom Book, so Hugh and Dalian resume their searching for her. They discover she had bartered with many people, obtaining different items. Finally, Hugh and Dalian are informed she’s at Mr. Fieron’s mansion. Camilla wants a priceless object from the famous collector. When Hugh and Dalian arrived, she had already finished the negotiations. She leaves the mansion holding a teddy bear, a gift to Dalian. The Phantom Book was exchanged for the toy. Back at the Disward estate, Hugh asks if Camilla is fine after losing such a valuable book. The young woman is happy seeing Dalian smiling with her new teddy bear. The doorbell is heard again. Armand appears, asking for their help. His right arm is covered by branches, which quickly attack Dalian and Camilla, barely missing them. A door is pierced and ignited by the strange branches, while Armand groans in pain. Dalian's mustache.png|Camilla sticks a fake mustache on Dalian's face. Dalian blushing.png|Dalian tries to hide how she finds the teddy bear cute. Perennial Wisdom.png|Hugh and Dalian question the owner of The Perennial Wisdom. Camilla's servant.png|Hugh and Dalian question one of Camilla's servants. Meeting Fielo.png|Camilla meets Mr. Fieron. Dalian's teddy bear.png|Dalian receives a teddy bear as a gift from Camilla. Armand's curse (1).png|Armand's right arm is taken by mysterious branches. Book of Connection Sit in a carriage, a woman is seen with a book in her hands. She carries resentment against someone. At the Disward estate, the strange branches look dormant, although they still cover Armand’s right hand. He informs Hugh, Dalian and Camilla about his new girlfriend, Miss Lianna Scholes. He blushes while describing her qualities. The couple met each other because of a Phantom Book. The branches, now reaching his chest, come from the tome in his shirt pocket. According to Dalian, the Book of Connection has two volumes, one representing the male, the other representing the female. Lianna is the owner of the second volume. The Phantom Book is said to bind two people together. Armand found one of the volumes, then discovered that Lianna had the other part. They decided to marry during their first date. Armand describes the dreamlike moments they had together. Dalian explains the Book of Coonection has a spell that activates when someone cheats on his partner. They think Armand was unfaithful, but he ensures that’s not the case. Lianna showed extreme jealousy when Armand interacted with other women. She finally snapped when she saw him speaking with a maid, activating the Phantom Book curse. After Armand’s history is told, the doorbell is heard once again. Lianna had found her fiancé. Armand is unable to explain himself. Lianna believes the branches coming from the Phantom Book are proof of his infidelity. Seeing Dalian and Camilla only makes her angrier. Armand’s body is entirely covered in branches, then ignited. With tears flowing down her cheeks, Liana watches him burn until there’s only ashes and the Phantom Book left. Before leaving the mansion, she hands over the second volume of the Book of Connection. Later, Hugh, Dalian and Camilla discuss about the powers of the Phantom Book. Only death could break its vow. Hugh finally decides to revive Armand using the Book of the Eleusis Ritual. Armand was told to not eat the food of the Underworld, so he could be brought back to life. He's resurrected, although he feels half dead. He promises to never mess with Phantom Books again. He contemplates only meeting cheerful women from now on. Camilla calls him a pervert when he studies her body. Hugh and Dalian think they might have something in common.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Liana intro.png|Lianna heads to the Disward estate. Armand's curse (2).png|The Book of Connection curse covers Armand's body. Liana meeting.png|Armand meets Lianna. Liana date.png|Armand and Lianna's date. Liana jealousy (2).png|Lianna shows morbid jealousy. Armand's curse (4).png|Armand's body is ignited. Liana jealousy (1).png|Lianna watches Armand's death. Liana ending.png|Hugh receives the Book of Connection from Liana. Armand's ressurection.png|Armand is resurrected. Trivia * In the anime, the Book of Connection takes off from where the Book of Equivalence ended.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Originally, the stories are not related to each other. They are the 3rd chapter of volumes 2 and 4, respectively. ** Additionally, in the light novel, Camilla doesn't appear in the Book of Connection.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. * The document held by Camilla's servant mentions the Scotland Yard, the territorial police force responsible for policing most of London.Scotland Yard. (2017, June 4). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:11, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scotland_Yard&oldid=783735268 ** The same paper includes part of The Adventure of the Cardboard Box, a short Sherlock Holmes story written by British author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.The Adventure of the Cardboard Box. (2017, May 20). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 19:16, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Adventure_of_the_Cardboard_Box&oldid=781356805 ** It also shows the names Dyer and Ignatius, characters from the Crown of the Dog Days, novel written by Lenny Lents, who's part of the Book of Soul Exchange story.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 3. * One of the houses visited by Hugh and Dalian during their search for Camilla has a variation of the Christ Pantocrator, a depiction of Christ. The art includes a book revealing part of John 8:12.Christ Pantocrator. (2017, June 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 20:04, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Christ_Pantocrator&oldid=785852787 * As mentioned by Camilla, teddy bears become famous because of a president.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. They are named after Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States. During a bear hunting trip in 1902, his attendants tied an American black bear to a tree so he could shoot it. Roosevelt refused to kill it, deeming the event as unsportsmanlike. The incident became topic of political cartoons which inspired Russian toy maker Morris Michtom to create the stuffed bears. He received permission to use the name "Teddy", although the president disliked being referred as such.Teddy bear. (2017, June 7). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:33, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Teddy_bear&oldid=784211163 * Mina gives her voice to the lady Armand bumped into. In the same year, she worked in Gosick, anime with similarities to The Mystic Archives of Dantalian.Mina (voice actress). (2017, February 13). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:38, June 16, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mina_(voice_actress)&oldid=765270677 * Takafumi Kawakami, voice actor of Camilla's servant, played in a Gainax production for the second time. He had already worked in Gurren Lagann as Zorthy Kanai.Kawakami, Takafumi. In MyAnimeList. Retrieved 23:38, June 16, 2017, from https://myanimelist.net/people/9797/Takafumi_Kawakami * Episode 3 is also a two-part episode.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. References Category:Anime Episodes